


October, 1977

by threewalls



Series: Reincarnation drabbles [8]
Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Alternate Ending, Arguing, Break Up, Double Drabble, F/M, M/M, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-18
Updated: 2005-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>"Who was that?" Katherina asked. "One of your sisters?"</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	October, 1977

Seiichirou took the handset into his home office, shutting the door behind him. After so long, an Osaka accent no longer made his pulse leap, but he knew this conversation would be better private.

 _"We're twenty-four; tell me where this is going? I can't be the guy you fuck when you tell your wife you're working late."_

"Who was that?" Katherina asked. "One of your sisters?"

"No, my wife. We're a month or so married. My father introduced us--"

"Yutaka is dead," she interrupted. "He fell in a dike-- he drowned, at least. I'm not sure of the details yet. My brother just rang. I'm flying to Amsterdam tomorrow morning. I know you two haven't... I thought you should know."

 _"...I love you."_

 _"I love you, too. But it's not enough, is it, Seiichirou?"_

"I haven't spoken to your son in six months. You have my sincerest condolences for his death."

Katherina hung up on him. Seiichirou made another call afterwards.

Seiichirou told his wife that his caller had been the department manager's personal assistant. She nodded, taking notes from an open Italian cookbook.

"Tomorrow I might make... _lasagna_?"

He said that was fine, but he would be working late.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the "real" ending for this series. Think of this as an AU of the AU.


End file.
